1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for mounting boards and, more particularly, to mounting drywall, gypsum board, plasterboard, rock lath, or SHEETROCK®, etc. to a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the construction of buildings, such as houses and office buildings, for example, boards are often fastened to the frames, or other suitable structures, of the buildings. Often, laborers must hold the boards in place while they are secured with fasteners. Such a process is labor intensive and can increase the cost to construct the building. Furthermore, especially when drywall is mounted to the frame of a building, for example, laborers often position the drywall boards against the wall studs of the frame without concern as to whether the drywall boards are aligned with other elements of the building structure, such as a window frame, for example. As a result, drywall boards are often misaligned with respect to these other building elements and significant time is often required to apply finishing compound, for example, to the drywall boards such that such misalignment is not readily noticeable. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.